


A budding romance

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dating, First Kiss, Flowers, M/M, soft, theyre both still assholes though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Theo finds flowers and Liam at his door
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	A budding romance

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Thiam, giving each other flowers.

When Theo opens the door to his bedroom he comes face to face with a rather large and colorful bushel of flowers stuffed into a glass vase. He pauses in his doorway, head tilting to the side as he stares at them. He recognizes the roses and carnations but everything after that is a mystery to him, so is the reason they’re even there. 

“Liam?”

Liam lowers the bouquet and stands in Theo’s doorway awkwardly. “Uh, hey…”

“What are you doing?” Theo asks, amusement bubbling up in him as he watches Liam nervously shifting from foot to foot. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Probably,” Liam admits, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He glances down the hall towards his parents’ bedroom and then down at the flowers in his hands.

Theo nods, even though Liam isn’t looking at him. “So?”

“I forgot to give these to you earlier,” Liam mumbles avoiding Theo’s eyes. “I bought them for you for our first date and I forgot to give them to you.”

Theo doesn’t miss the way Liam’s heart ticks up a little faster at the lie, meaning Liam hadn’t forgotten to give them to Theo. He’d probably just over thought it and psyched himself out of doing it. 

Theo arches a brow. “You bought me flowers?”

“It’s gentlemanly,” Liam insists, fingers tightening around the vase. The hallway smells like soft florals and just the tiniest bit of embarrassment. 

“Oh?” Theo says in a teasing tone as he leans against the door frame. “Didn’t know you were one of those.”

Liam looks affronted. “What? I held the door for you. Twice. _And_ paid for dinner. That’s gentlemanly. I’m a gentleman.”

“I paid for the movie,” Theo shoots back,” And all of your gross candy.”

“Reese’s are not gross, what's gross are those Twizzlers you–” Liam cuts himself off with a little growl and shoves the bouquet into Theo’s chest. “Just take the damn flowers, Theo.”

With an amused smirk, Theo takes them, his fingers brushing over Liam’s lightly and lingering just a moment too long. He’s touched, honestly, and he wants Liam to know that, even with all of his teasing. He's never received flowers from anyone before. “Thanks, Liam.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Liam mutters as he turns away, ears bright pink, and starts to stalk down the hall back towards his room. He’s going faster than usual like he’s trying to escape. 

“Liam, wait,” Theo calls out just before Liam can open his bedroom door and disappear for the night.

Liam pauses, one hand on the handle. He looks flustered and annoyed, and Theo honestly doesn’t want to take his eyes off of him. He enjoys how much he can get under the guy’s skin, make him squirm, he also just really enjoys being near Liam. 

“What?” Liam huffs after Theo doesn’t say anything. The blush on his cheeks grows darker the longer Theo stares at him. 

Holding up one finger, Theo motions for him to wait a second before disappearing into his own room. He sets the bouquet of flowers on his bedside table and then grabs the single Sunflower that’s been on his desk since the day before and makes his way back to the hall.

Liam is still waiting, arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the wall. There’s a little pout to his mouth, the one he gets when he’s confused and Theo can’t stop the small smile that forms on his own mouth when he sees it. Theo doesn’t say anything when he reaches Liam, he just wordlessly holds out the flower and waits for Liam to take it. Liam’s brows furrow down as he reaches out for it. The blue plastic around the stem crinkles noisily, but Liam doesn’t seem to notice. 

The flower is big, the petals all perfectly yellow and even. It’s nowhere near as glorious as the bouquet that had to have cost Liam a small fortune, but it had taken Theo two different flower shops and three hours to find one that was perfect. He'd almost given up. 

“You got me a sunflower,” Liam says slowly, holding the flower carefully, eyes full of surprise as he takes in every inch of it. He brushes his fingers along the petals gently and looks up at Theo. “Why?”

Theo leans in close, so close they’re almost touching, “I can be a gentleman, too.”

“Oh,” Liam breathes and Theo can feel the warmth of it on his face.

Leaning in just a little closer, Theo whispers. “Too bad gentlemen don’t kiss on the first date.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, but then Liam is rolling his eyes and muttering something about Theo being ' _irritating all the damn time '_. It makes Theo lean back and laugh because of course, Liam would complain after Theo just admitted that he wants to kiss him. Liam doesn’t let him move back very far though, his free hand tangling in Theo’s shirt and dragging him back in close, closer even, their chests bumping and legs tangling into one another. 

Theo’s still grinning when they kiss, all warm and wet and perfectly them. Liam never lets go of the flower.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://lovelylittlegrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
